Spin the Bottle
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Rose, Albus, and Lily play spin the bottle with a few other friends. Who kisses who? One-Shot. Please Review! :


Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter

**Spin the Bottle**

Lily Potter and Rose Weasley sat in the tree house Ron Weasley had built for Rose, and her younger brother, Hugo, when they were younger. Rose was now fifteen and Lily thirteen. A lot of years had passed since the last Wizarding War. The tree house had been magically re-enlarged inside, compared to the outside, it looked like a regular tree house. Lily and Rose were drinking butterbeers and talking about the up coming school year.

"Hey!" called a voice below. "Are you up there Lily?"

"It's Al," Lily said to Rose. "Should we let him in?"

"Why not?" Rose replied.

Rose got up and unlocked the door leading inside. Messy black hair and green eyes were shown as Albus Potter walked in.

"Hi Rose and Lily," Albus smiled. "What are we up to?"

"Just talking about school Al," Rose said, taking a seat in a coushie chair. "Why don't you join us?"

"Sure." He sat down. Albus looked at Lily as he said, "Rose is going to be a freak when it comes to studying for the O.W.L.s. Watch out for her blow coming."

"I might be a study bug," said Rose stiffly, as Lily giggled, "but you're probably not going to study 'till last minute."

"That---," began Albus defensively, pointing a finger at her, "---is probably true." He lowered his hand.

"Albus? Where are you?" came voices from below.

"Who did you invite over Al?" asked Lily.

"Just a couple of friends." He walked over to the door. "Come on up guys!" he yelled.

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander appeared at the doorway. They were Luna (former) Lovegood's son's. Their blond hair went straight down past their ears. The boys were twins.

"Hello Rose and Lily," acknowledged Lorcan.

The girls waved.

Suddenly there was more voices. Rose got up and looked out the door. There was Alice Longbottom, Gracie Wood, and Robin Finnigan.

"Come on up girls," Rose cheerfully said, gesturing toward the door.

The three girls entered the tree house. Just as she was closing the door, Rose saw Scorpius Malfoy and Zac Zabini, walking across her lawn.

"You guys want to join the party?" Rose called.

She saw Scorpius look at his friend. Zac shrugged nodding. The two boys made their way up to the inside of the tree house.

"What are _they_ doing here?" asked Robin, clearly disgusted.

"Joining our party," Rose said brightly.

Scorpius looked like he was feeling out of place. So did Zac.

"Want a butterbeer?" Rose offered two bottles to Scorpius and Zac.

They hesitated for a minute.

"I didn't poison them or anything," she added.

They took them.

"I brought the new Weird Girls CD," said Alice. She popped it in the CD player. A song started playing and people started dancing around.

Rose didn't know Scorpius very well. She saw him during classes, in the halls, and at meals, but that was about it. They were neighbors so she thought after fifteen years they'd know each other some what. She was feeling particularly outgoing today so she grabbed his hand and started dancing with him. Or at least tried. Scorpius stood stone still.

"Come on," Rose urged. "Give it a try."

"I've never danced like this before," said Scorpius, eying others.

"Then try."

She grabbed both of his hands. Slowly Scorpius broke out of his statue mode. Pretty soon he was laughing and having fun.

"Hey!" cried Albus. "Do you guys want to play Spin the Bottle?"

There was a response of "YES!" Everyone took to the floor in a circle. Boy/girl order.

"Okay," continued Albus. "Some of you have never played this. You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on you have to kiss. That is unless you're a boy and it lands in a boy. You re-spin. Same with the girls."

"Don't forget we have to re-spin if it lands on a relative," added Lily.

"Right. Now are we ready to play?" Albus was about to spin when he said," Oh, I almost forgot. You only can get kissed once. Now let's play." Albus spun the bottle. It landed on Robin. Her cheeks reddened. The leaned over and quickly kissed. Someone wolf whistled.

Next was Gracie. She spun the bottle, it landed on Zac. Gracie looked a little horrified. Zac did too. The two reluctantly leaned in and kissed. It wasn't the best kiss ever.

Rose watched as Lysander spun. Oh no, she thought. She was next! What if it landed on Scorpius? She had never kissed anyone before, She wanted her first kiss to be shared with someone special. Why did I agree to play this stupid game? Scorpius sat there laughing as Lysander kissed Alice. He was cute, Rose admitted to herself. And it was fun dancing with him. But it took longer than two hours for her to fall head over heels for someone.

"Your turn Rose," Lysander said, faintly pink in the face, handing her the bottle.

Rose took the bottle and gulped. Just to it, she mentally urged herself. It'll be over before you know it.

She spun the bottle. It landed on none other than Mr. Malfoy himself. Rose expected this. The both started leaning in. His face was inches from hers. Their lips had met. His lips were soft against hers. She liked the way the felt. Butterflies out of nowhere erupted in her stomach. Who was she kidding. Rose did admire Scorpius. She heard wolf whistling. The kiss lasted a little longer then necessary. That was mostly on Scorpius' behalf.

When the broke apart both smiled at one another. Wait until her Dad heard about this.

It was Lorcan's turn after her and it landed on Lily. Rose's thoughts lingered on her kiss. Rose could have sworn Lily and Lorcan were dating.

"That wraps up our game folks," announced Albus, as Lily and Lorcan broke apart. "Hope you had a fun time at our little party."

Everyone stood up. Pretty soon all who was left was Rose and Scorpius.

"That was some kiss hey?" Scorpius asked.

"It was. Not to mention it was my first kiss," Rose grinned.

"Really?" Scorpius said nodding. "I hope I made it a special kiss then."

"You did, don't worry."

Scorpius got to the outside of the tree house.

"By the way," Rose called. "I hope it's not the last." She hoped he knew what she meant.

"I'm positive it won't be," he smiled, waving up to her. "See you at school."

"Yeah see ya," Rose waved back.

She closed the door and sunk into a coushie chair. A wide grin was on her face.

"I can't wait for school," she said to herself aloud.

~The end~


End file.
